


Sick Day

by softforsonny



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, barely any plot, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softforsonny/pseuds/softforsonny
Summary: Excited to spend the week together after time apart, Kelley and Emily's plans change when Kelley gets sick for the first time since she was a kid.  Turns out that Kelley is really bad at being sick, so Emily tries her best to make her a little less miserable.
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on a whim because I'm on day 4 of being sick and really needed something cute to make me feel less miserable. did less proofreading than usual so apologies in advance for any typos that may exist.

Juggling two coffees in one hand, Sonnett uses the other to open the door to her girlfriend’s apartment. The Thorns had just played Utah and Sonnett - by some miracle - had nowhere to be for another week. To take advantage of this free time, Kelley had suggested that she reschedule her flight and stay with her for a week. Sonnett was excited to have this week of private time with her, as they had barely seen each other for the last two months in the craziness of post-World Cup. The game had been last night, so they’d been glued to the hip since they left the locker room the previous night and joined a few other national teammates out for some drinks.

She enters the apartment to find the lights off, with just a hint of light from the closed blinds peeking in to light the room. Kelley is sprawled across the couch with her arm thrown across her face to cover her eyes. At the sound of the door closing, Kelley lifts her arm to peek at Sonnett approaching her and watches her set the coffees on the table in front of the couch. Sonnett sits on the couch by Kelley’s feet and puts a comforting hand on her ankle. 

“You still have that headache?”

“Yeah. I don’t get it. I don’t usually get headaches this bad after drinking.”

“I’m surprised you even got a hangover. You didn’t drink much.”

“Hey now, I’m getting old. I don’t bounce back like I used to. You’ll see when you’re my age.”

Sonnett rolls her eyes.

“Let me get you some painkillers.”

“Thanks Sonny.”

Sonnett returns with a couple pills and a glass of water in hand. She sits back down by Kelley’s feet and watches as Kelley downs the pills. Kelley drinks half the glass of water in one go and sets it back down on the table. She reaches her arms up towards Sonnett and makes a grabby motion with her hands, signaling for Sonnett to join her.

She crawls up Kelley’s body, careful not to jostle her too much and tucks herself in between Kelley and the couch, throwing an arm around her waist to pull her close. Kelley adjusts, making herself comfortable by tucking her face into Sonnett’s neck and intertwining their legs so it’s difficult to figure out where one ends and the other begins. They just breathe together for a few minutes before Sonnett can feel Kelley dozing off. 

Almost an hour later, Kelley starts fidgeting. She taps her fingers rhythmically where they rest on Sonnett’s rib cage, rousing her from her half-asleep state. 

“How’s your headache?” Sonnett mumbles, still not fully awake.

“Better. Can you make me some tea?”

At this, Sonnett raises an eyebrow. “Tea? When do you ever drink tea?”

“I drink it sometimes!” Kelley replies defensively. “My throat feels dry so I thought tea might help. Please, babe?”

With Kelley casting puppy eyes her way and calling her babe, Sonnett knew she couldn’t say no. She lets out a dramatic sigh and stretches before getting up to make the tea.

“Wait! Now I’m cold.”

Sonnett rolls her eyes and pulls a blanket from the back of the couch, draping it over Kelley. As she turns around to make the tea she hears a quiet “I love you” from the couch.

“Love you too, Kel.”

\--

After Kelley finished her tea, she decided she wanted to go for a run. Sonnett didn’t think it was a good idea but Kelley had insisted that the fresh air and exercise would help. They had only been jogging for a few minutes before Kelley starts coughing. She slows to a walk, coughing into her elbow. 

“You okay?” Sonnett asks her.

“Yeah, just a tickle in my throat. Let’s keep going.”

Sonnett is doubtful but chooses to take her word for it. They break into a jog again and make it another five minutes before Kelley gets another coughing fit, breaking to a walk once again. Sonnett slows down and looks at her, noticing that her face looks a little paler than normal. 

“Hey Kelley, do you think you might be sick?”

“Definitely not. I don’t get sick.”

“Everyone gets sick sometimes.”

“Nope. Not me.” Kelley shakes her head resolutely. “I haven’t been sick since I was a little kid.”

“If you say so. Come on, let’s just walk back and I’ll make you some more tea.”

For a moment it looks like Kelley is going to argue with her, but she apparently decides to drop it as she gives a little nod. Sonnett bumps her shoulder and shoots her a half-smile as they begin the walk back.

\--

An hour later, Kelley’s condition had quickly worsened. She’s back on the couch in Emily’s Adidas hoodie, wrapped up in a soft knit blanket. Meanwhile, Emily was preparing another cup of tea for her.

“Em,” she whines, stringing out the ‘m’. “I’m sick.”

“I tried telling you that an hour ago.”

Kelley pouts at her from the couch. “You can’t be mean to me, I’m sick.”

Sonnett joins her on the couch, carefully passing the steaming mug. She cups Kelley’s flushed cheek with her hand and then places her hand on Kelley’s forehead to feel her temperature. 

“I hate to say it Kel, but I think you have a fever.”

“I feel hot but also cold and everything hurts.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a fever.”

Kelley groans and drops her head on Sonnett’s shoulder. Sonnett gives her knee a squeeze in response. 

“I’m going to go get you some ibuprofen and water to help with the fever, okay?”

“No don’t leave.” Kelley mumbles from her place on Sonnett’s shoulder. She throws an arm around Sonnett’s waist in an attempt to keep her on the couch. 

“I’ll only be gone for a minute and this will make you feel better.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” 

Kelley sighs and reluctantly sits up, removing her arm from Sonnett’s waist. Sonnett leans over to give her a quick kiss on the forehead and Kelley’s pout softens into a little smile.

“Be back in a jiffy,” Sonnett says, winking at her.

She spins around and runs down the hallway to Kelley’s bedroom where she had a small travel bottle of ibuprofen in her bag. Grabbing the bottle, she runs back to the kitchen, quickly filling up a glass of water and rushing to the couch as quickly as she could without the water spilling over the sides of the glass. Kelley laughs at her antics while Sonnett smiles goofily back at her.

“What’d I tell you,” Sonnett says.

While Kelley takes the ibuprofen, Sonnett goes on Netflix. She scrolls down, putting on a random season of Friends, since she knew it was Kelley’s comfort show. Laying down, Kelley rests her head on Sonnett’s lap. Sonnett straightens the blanket so it covers Kelley’s legs and puts a hand on Kelley’s head to gently stroke her hair. With the feeling of Sonnett’s hand in her hair, Kelley is asleep within minutes. 

\--

The next time Kelley wakes up, the room is lit only by a small lamp, bathing everything in a soft orange light. She must have been asleep for awhile if the sun had gone down. As her senses slowly come back after her fever-induced nap, she can hear Friends playing quietly in the background and quiet movement coming from the kitchen. Underneath her head, Sonnett’s lap had been replaced by a soft pillow and there was a fresh glass of water and another ibuprofen on the table next to her. 

She slowly lifts herself off the couch, her stiff muscles aching. After taking the pill left on the table, she gathers the blanket around her shoulders and stands, slowly shuffling towards the kitchen to find Sonnett. 

Upon entering the kitchen, she’s hit with a delicious smell. Sonnett is standing in front of the stove stirring something in a steaming pot and humming under her breath. Kelley goes to Sonnett’s side to try and get a peek at what’s in the pot. Alerted to her presence, Sonnett turns towards her. 

“Good morning sunshine. You hungry?”

Right as Sonnett asks, Kelley’s stomach growls, making her realize how hungry she actually is. Sonnett chuckles at her.

“Well just in time. This will be done in a minute.” 

Sonnett ushers her over to the table to sit down while she pulls out two bowls and spoons. As promised, a minute later Kelley has a delectable bowl of what appears to be chicken noodle soup in front of her. It didn’t look like the kind that comes in a can. Kelley blows on the spoonful she’s holding in front of her face and takes a little sip, flavor bursting across her tongue. It definitely didn’t taste like came out of a can.

“Did you make this yourself?” 

Sonnett shrugs nonchalantly. “My mom used to make it for me when I was sick. I made her send me the recipe after the first time I got sick in college.”

“It’s really good.”

Sonnett shrugs again, but Kelley can see her cheeks get a little pink. They both eat in silence for a minute and Kelley can feel the soup soothing her throat and warming her from the inside out. 

“When did you even leave to get the ingredients?”

“I ordered them on Instacart. Didn’t want to leave you for too long.”

Kelley smirks. “Cause you’d miss me too much, right?”

Instead of teasing back like she normally would, Emily surprises her by smiling softly. 

“A little bit, yeah.”

\--

Kelley is still thinking about Sonnett’s response as they cuddled on the couch later that night. She feels guilty when she realizes that Emily is spending her week off taking care of her while she sleeps for most of the day. It feels like she’s wasting this precious time they have together. 

“Hey Em?”

“What’s up?”

“Sorry for ruining our week together.”

Emily rotates in her seat to look at Kelley.

“Kel, what? How are you ruining it?”

Kelley has her eyes averted, avoiding Emily’s questioning look.

“Instead of going and having cute little dates and exploring the city and you enjoying your week here, you’re stuck inside taking care of me while I’m gross and snotty.”

Emily cups Kelley’s chin in her hand, forcing her head to turn so she’s looking at her.

“We’re just staying in and having cute little dates where I make you dinner and we cuddle on the couch while watching sitcoms. What about that sounds like a ruined week?”

“You kind of skipped over the part about me being gross and snotty.”

“Well you’re always gross so I’m used to that, but I love you anyways so gross and snotty isn’t a deal breaker for me,” Sonnett teases playfully.

Kelley slaps Sonnett’s arm where it still holds her chin so she releases her.

“What did I tell you about being mean to the sickie?” Kelley asks, petulant. 

Emily throws her arms around Kelley, squeezing. “You’re so right baby, I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.”

Still hugging her, she places quick kisses on Kelley’s cheek, then temple, nose, and continuing all over her face until Kelley’s pout breaks and she giggles, softening into the hug.

“Can we go to bed now?” Kelley asks. 

Sonnett starts to stand up when Kelley tugs her back down by the arm.

“Wait. Carry me?” She looks at her with puppy dog eyes and bottom lip poking out, knowing that Sonnett could never refuse her.

Instead of replying, Emily pulls her over so she’s in her lap, straddling her hips. She pulls Kelley’s legs so they wrap around her waist and her arms so they loop around Emily’s neck. Sonnett puts her hands under Kelley’s thighs for support and tells her to hang on as she stands up from the couch, Kelley clinging on to her like a koala. 

“Thanks for taking care of me, Em,” Kelley murmurs from where her face is burrowed in Emily’s neck. 

“Anytime babe,” she replies and Kelley knows that she really means it.

**Author's Note:**

> What's your favorite comfort show? Mine is Parks and Rec or occasionally Arrested Development. Always cheers me up.
> 
> find me on twitter @soft4sonny (i'm private but will respond to follow requests) or on tumblr if that's more your speed at softforsonny


End file.
